Shell Pirates
750,000,000}} Introduction The Shell Pirates are a pirate crew that star in the fan fiction Shells. The crew was founded by Tomás H. Ells and Komota Arnold after the two of them defeated a local pirate captain in the West Blue. The crew consists overall of 12 members, however due to current events the active number of crew members is ten. Jolly Roger The Jolly Roger of the Shell Pirates is a crossbones with a scallop-like sea shell in the middle of them. It was originally painted by Tomas after he formed his crew with Komota and was later redone by Sage, Tomas' second girlfriend. Ship Originally, the Shell Pirates sailed using the stolen vessel of the Gattle Pirates, the Gattler. However, during the events of the Koko Islands Arc the Gattler was lost to a sea king and the crew was temporarily shipless. However, soon the Shell Pirates recruited Sake to their cause and with it, the Blue Skipper. The Blue Skipper is an average sized ship with blue sails, a blue paint job, and a blue figurehead that is really just a plain chair. The ship was also originally named the "Sitting Leisure" when Sake found the ship abandoned, but renamed it the Blue Skipper after repainting the entire ship himself. A year or so later, Tomas was told about the ship's history and declared that the ship's name be changed back to the Sitting Leisure and the name has stood ever since. Crew Members Captain: Tomás H. Ells 1st First Mate and Deck Hand: Komota Arnold (Retired) Helmsman: Sake Navigator: Lynn Mitchell (Deceased) Mechanic: Reggie Chef: Zaira Marksmen: Sonny Masterson Martial Artist: Belle Bestia Shipwright: Mera Field 2nd First Mate and Musician: Enrique Ignacio 2nd Navigator: ''' Mena '''Swordsmen: Leon H. Ells Crew Strengths Dreams Tomas H. Ells: To overcome the Curse of H. and settle down with his girlfriend. Komota Arnold: To discover the fate of the rest of the Sargasso and Mask Pirates. Sake: To retire with his family. Lynn Mitchell: To be reunited with her brother. Reggie: To do whatever. Zaira: To bring the Nekojinn species back into its former glory. Allies The Cloak Pirates: Olick, the Cloak pirate's captain, is the man who gave Tomás his Devil Fruit, the Sheru Sheru no Mi, and saved him from 3 bandits. Olick was last seen on Marks Island where he and his crew mates, Beau, Mixer and Mohit, helped the Shell Pirates get the upper hand against Lynn, her two companions, and two platoons of Marines. After the fight was over, the Shell Pirates had to quickly depart from the scene, but the sense of friendship between the two crews was still made. The Skyline Pirates: '''After meeting Nova on Porkbeef island and after a fateful encounter with the man in the black suit, two more members of the Skyline Pirates came to Porkbeef island. Those two members, Leo and Drake, came to pick up Nova and after Leo tended to wounds that Tomás had acquired during his fight with the black suited man, they befriended the crew. After that, the two crews became allies who would help the Shell Pirates with any major battles. History of the crew '''Gattle Arc Fishman War Arc Nova Arc Bounty Hunter Arc Trivia - The crew has met the Skyline Pirates or specifically Nova Blade, Drake, and Leo during their adventures. __FORCETOC__ Category:Pirate Crews Category:Lvdoomien